best friend with a secret from the world
by moon july ruby second 1991
Summary: a Aussie kind of story and aussie mew mew power
1. the change life forever

Character

Fact

photo

Zoey – Janet lily-rose

Hanson-Blue

17 year old and best friend to Elliot and she is a pop star and the leader of the girls and not Elliot and Zoey has a romance link with Elliot and Zoey wear a wig and contacts. Her natural hair colour is blondes and brunette hair colour. Zoey is a Aussie pop star

Elliot-James William grant

18 year old and best friend to Zoey and scientist for the project and one leader of the mew project. Elliot has romance with Zoey in the Zoey and a follow mew.

Wesley-Jay coolbrigde third

23 year old and researcher for the project and other leader of the mew project and a romance link with Renée lily

Corina Victoria

Buckworth

16 year old and likes tea and act like a snob with money

Bridgette

May

Verdant

16 year old and a shy and bright person at the same time

Kikki

Marie Benjamin

7 to 8 year and confident and hyper person

Rachael Rebecca

Hilton

7 year old cousin too Zoey and she look like Zoey went Zoey has her wig and eye contact in and Rachael is the younger sister to Michael Hilton.

Dren

16 year and evil.

Renée lily Kathleen Roberts

Renée lily is 19 years old a quiet person and a friend to Zoey Janet. A romance link with Wesley.

Mark Justin Beaches

17 year old one of Zoey's

Younger cousin and mark is an only child same as Zoey.

Michael Robert Hilton

18 year old and other boy older cousin to Zoey an Michael is Rachael older

brother

No photo

Elliot and Zoey are about 10 to 11 years old they live in America for a long time before they move to Australia

Zoey is a bright, kind hearted, talented, sensitive person and her IQ is over 180 same as Elliot

Well, Zoey is blonde with brunette hair colour, naturally of course with bluely grey eyes and in this story I changed her name and her full name is Zoey- Janet lily-rose Hanson- blue.

Elliot is very a bright, over edge, positive and sensitive person

Well, Elliot has aqua eyes and blonde hair has well and his eyes are so dreamy

And Elliot's full name is Elliot James Grant.

When the story starts it was Zoey's birthday and Zoey was waiting for her parents to from arrive at the airport for their plane, but it was a no show. So her nanny was so nice to her so they waited and waited at the air port for the plane so the nanny asked Zoey "hey Zo you want to go home "and Zoey said "yes I will".

So they went home. When they got home the butler Henry was waiting for Miss Zoey to come with her nanny (I think the nanny needs a name, so it is Annabelle). So Nanny Annabelle got home with Zoey and they walked through the door of her big house

(Henry)

Henry: Annabelle can you come here for a second

Annabelle: yes Henry.

Henry: I feared something was wrong with the Master and the mistress's plane.

Annabelle: what happened?

Henry: they're dead.

Annabelle: When did they die?

Henry: In the middle of the flight

Annabelle: Oh no! I have to tell Zoey right away!

Henry: Yes you do

Annabelle: Zoey can you come here please.

Zoey: Yes Annabelle and Henry?

Annabelle and Henry: Your parents, Zoey, we are so sorry, they are dead.

(Zoey ran fast as she could and still crying at the same time to the couch in the lounge room)

With Elliot

Elliot was with Wesley at the time when they heard a bang from a far Wesley drove so quick (oh if you did not know it was on the same day Zoey's parent's died) and they got there Elliot's home was burning down with his parents.

Elliot: mama ... papa!!!

Wesley: Elliot no!!

Elliot: No Wesley, I have to save them!!!

Wesley: No Elliot we can't!!

Elliot: Why Wesley?

Wesley: Because Elliot!!

Elliot cried so much he ran to Zoey's house and she was crying too

Elliot saw Zoey crying and Zoey saw Elliot crying too

Elliot: What's wrong Zo?

Zoey: My parents have died and what's wrong with you?

Elliot: My parents died too

Zoey: Ellie I am so sorry!!

Elliot: I know you are and I am sorry about your parents too

Elliot hugged Zoey and Zoey hugged Elliot too

7 years later in Australia at Brisbane in Queensland

There are 17 Zoey- Janet is an Aussie pop star and 18 years old Elliot is a scientist.

Zoey was with her cousins Mark, Michael and Rachael in Australia

Zoey's looks has changed with wigs and brown eye contacts.

Zoey and her cousins wanted to go to the museum in Brisbane to have a look at the rare animals in the world (Zoey Janet has not clicked yet it was an Elliot thing)

They went to south bank Park for a walk and Zoey was alone for 5 to 10 minutes. A big flash came out of no where shot Zoey –Janet and she was a sleep for a while.

The next day she went to university as normal.

Zoey is studying in Bachelor Degrees in Communication

But this day was weird.

When Mark wanted to talk to her, she always ran way for some reason.

Mark followed her to the park and ran away to find her.

Mark was known as a hottie at the university and the head athlete and studying in running and swimming.

Mark: ZOEY!!!!

Mark: Zoey!!!

Mark: Zoey!!!!

A big monster that looked like a rat/mouse thing was really gross.

Elliot jumped and saved Zoey in time before she got eaten or killed.

Elliot: It all right Zoey, open your eye

Zoey: Who are you? …how do you know my name????

Elliot: It does not matter at the moment, Zoey, now I want you to kill that monster.

Zoey: Ok right, how?

Elliot: with this!!

(Elliot throws a bracelet at Zoey what was he mother.)

Elliot: say…. mew power pink leader active!!!!

Zoey: mew power pink leader active!!!!!

Zoey has on a strawberry mini, a hot pink boob tube, and red high heel boot up to her knees and a white ribbon around her middle with long hot pink strawberry color.

And she killed the monster

Elliot: Nice job Zoey

Zoey: Thanks, why did you say pink leader for?

Elliot: Because you are the leader

Zoey: butt why?

Elliot: Just because

Elliot saw Zoey crying.

Elliot: Don't cry.

Wesley: Hey Zoey you are one of a super girl's in the world. I forgot to tell you my name is Wesley coolbrigde Third and my partner Elliot Grant he is a little bit over the edge but ok.

(Oh no Zoey – Janet clicked who it was)

Zoey: Hey, can you guy tells me what's going on, please!!!!

Wesley: You have wonderful manners she better than Elliot with manners

Elliot: oh thank Wes!!!

At the cafe

Wesley and Elliot: We want to say welcome to cafe mew!!!

Zoey: huh!!! Oh

Wesley: how do you like it?

(Zoey look around)

Zoey: It is so wonderful and it looks like a gay person did!!!!

(Elliot laughs out loud)

Wesley: Elliot, Thank Zoey because I did it!!!

(Elliot stops laughs out loud)

Zoey: Oh, it changed everything now.

(Now Wesley was laughing out loud)

Wesley stops laughing

Wesley: Zoey we want to know if you want a job.

Elliot: You have to say yes anyway.

Wesley: Elliot!!!

Elliot: What!!!

Zoey: Right it ok, can I tell you guys something?

Wesley: Sure, what is it?

Zoey: If I tell you something, can you keep a secret please?

Wesley: Sure!!!

Elliot: Yes!

(Zoey takes off her wig and contact eye thing to show a blonde and brunette and blue silver eyed beauty)

Wesley: Well, your real name is Zoey-Janet Lily-rose Hanson- blue Elliot's best friend in America

Zoey-Janet: Yes!

Elliot: Wow, Miss Hanson-Blue shows her face in 7 years, so you want to keep it a secret too or we go to the press and tell them Zoey-Janet has a secret, I know about now. I thought best friends never keep secret from each other!!!

Zoey-Janet: Come on, Ellie you show your face in 7 years too , I have been living here around Tokyo with my cousins remember, so I guess this area has to be my new home town for the project, I see.

Wesley: I know you two will get along

Elliot and Zoey: Yeah, yeah.

Elliot ad Zoey thought: "no way in hell"

Elliot: Wes we will

Zoey whispers in Elliot's ear: Not

Elliot did the same thing to Zoey: Yeah it's true.

Zoey: Play nice Ellie

Elliot: True Zo – Jane

Zoey was yelling at Elliot**: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT ELLIOT-JAMES WILLIAM GRANT!!! **

Elliot was yelling at Zoey: **THAT MY NAME DO NOT WEAR IT OUT ZOEY-JANET LILY-ROSE HANSON-BLUE!!!!**

Zoey was yelling at Elliot: **THAT MY NAME YOU DO NOT WEAR IT OUT TOO QUICKLY ELLIOT!!!!**

Elliot is calm now: You're on

Two week later

Well Zoey want to kiss Elliot on the lips so much and she think she has a crush or in love with Elliot in just two week of seeing each other.

Elliot is thinking of Zoey because he is head over heel in love with Zoey.

Zoey found two mews.

Corina Buckworth is wonderful ballet dancer, rich, drinks tea for a living

Bridgette Verdant is very bright, butter finger, wonderful and shy person.

The two girls saw Zoey and Elliot flirting with each other and Wesley Walked in

Wesley: Corina and Bridgette just let them go, ok they are in love with each other just wait and see girls other words they are true love so let them be it will come naturally.

Corina: true what about if we help getting! Elliot and Zoey together what do you says Wesley?

Wesley: I am not going on to it leaves me out of it.

Corina: Okay Bridgette and I will do it.

Bridgette: I am with Wesley on this one.

Corina: So it me to do it fine with me.

They all but Corina clean up the café because Corina was drinking tea.

Elliot and Zoey was doing the dishes

Zoey: Elliot wrong place to put the plate.

Elliot: Is not!!

Zoey: Is too!!

Elliot: Is not!!!

Zoey: Is too!!!

Elliot: Fine it is the wrong place then Zoey.

Zoey: Good Ellie

Elliot: I hate you!!

Zoey: No you don't Ellie, you're my best friend silly u can't hate me.

Elliot: I am going to the lab!!!

Zoey: Goodie!!!!

3 hours later

Elliot: Zoey you miss a spot.

Zoey; I thought you're not talking to me because you dislike me.

Elliot: I don't hate you or dislike you, oh and you're right.

Zoey: Come again did I just hear that you said I was right!!!

Elliot: Yes Zoey I did.

Zoey: You're an idiot.

Elliot: Yeah I know.

Zoey: Wow, you are calling yourself an idiot a day has came.

(Zoey has the giggle)

Elliot: Zoey?

Zoey: yes?

Elliot: do you want to um….

Zoey: umm what Elliot?

Elliot: Beach on a date and becoming my girlfriend too?

Zoey (blushing): You are asking me out on and you want me to becoming your girlfriend?

Elliot (blushing): Yes?

Zoey: I will think about it ok.

Elliot: Ok Zoey

Zoey: Thanks Elliot!!!

Elliot: You're welcome Zoey

Zoey (blushing): Hey Ellie I will be your girlfriend and go on that date with you an idiot!!

Elliot (blushing): Cool

The next today

Corina little birdie told her that Elliot and Zoey are a couple

Corina: Bridgette, Wesley did you hear?

Wesley: hear what Corina?

Corina: Elliot and Zoey is a couple as boyfriend and Girlfriend!!!

Wesley: Wows go Elliot!!!!!

(Elliot walks in)

Elliot: what are you guys talking about?

Bridgette: Corina tea, Zoey and I switch normal water to bathwater in her tea pot yesterday

Corina: that why taste weird that gross Bridgette

Elliot: right, have you guy seen Zoey at all today she being weird seen the last time I saw her

Corina: no have not seen her today

Bridgette: I seen Zoey today she was walking to her school why Elliot

Elliot: no reason

Wesley and the girls: ok, he wants to make out with he girlfriend

Elliot and Zoey are at the beach

Elliot was happy because he was with the girl of he's dream

And Zoey was wet and still happy

Elliot- let have fun

Zoey- yeah let go

Elliot- yeah

Zoey- how do I look?

(Elliot was drooling)

Elliot- you look so beautiful even with a wig on Zo

(Zoey was blushing)

Zoey-thank you let go

(Elliot saw Zoey blushing and he started to blush too)

Elliot: yeah

After the date

Someone: boo

Zoey jump into Elliot arms

(Corina was giggling)

Corina: got yet oh no I thought I got Bridgette not loverkittycat

3 day later

Kikki join the crew of cafe mew

Kikki: Wesley, Bridgette broke an other set of plate

Wesley: Kikki thanks ask Zoey to help you

Kikki: Wesley, Zoey can't she make out with Elliot again and hands are really busy too

(Wesley came out)

Wesley: Elliot stop make out with now

(Elliot stop)

Kikki: you two get a room or cave please no sex in the area of small kids or food

Zoey: We are not going to have sex Kikki and can you zip your mouth up

Kikki: no I'm not Zoey

Bridgette got a magazine

Bridgette: Zoey look

Zoey: yes Bridgette

Bridgette handed magazine to Zoey and Kikki walk in

Kikki: look, look

Zoey move her head up and Corina walked in

Zoey: Kikki burn it please

Kikki: not yet

Kikki cut it the three people up

Kikki: Corina can I look at your at your Renée book please

Corina: how did you know about it Kikki?

Kikki: I just know

Corina: ok here

Kikki cut one of Renée up

Kikki: here look girls

Corina: one of my idols is a mew yeah

Zoey: how many idols do you have?

Corina: two idols

Zoey what are the name s of your two idols? Corina

Corina: Zoey-Janet and Renée

Elliot and Wesley walk in

Zoey: oh no

Wesley: oh no what

Zoey: Renée Roberts is the last mew and Corina has two idols named Zoey-janet and Renée Roberts!!!

Elliot: Oh!!! So that mean Corina, Bridgette and Kikki you guy go and do your hobbies on the line light on the stage girls!!!!!

Corina: what about you're Girlfriend?

Elliot: what about Zoey?

Corina: yeah

Elliot: Well…

Zoey: We have a date!!!

Corina: a date again, wow you two are really busy even no time to make out too and where are you going to Zoey and Elliot?

Zoey: we don't have a date I have to tell you three girls something?

Three girls- what it is?

Zoey- you have to keep it secret?

Three girls: yes we will!!!

Corina: what it is?

(Zoey remove her wig and eye contact and Corina falls)

Corina: you...you...your Zoey-Janet pinch me please

(Kikki pinch Corina)

Corina: owie thank Kikki and Kikki you're dead meat!!!!

Zoey: that why I'm not doing it

Kikki: cool

Corina: hang on your hair is mix it has to be died

Zoey: no it is naturally blonde and brunette

Kikki: That is cool and your eye are blue and silver colour right

Zoey: yes Kikki it cool I think you girl needed to go and get the last one of mew and I will help you guy too, at the show girls I will help ok

Three girls: yeah it oks

At the show

Corina: we hope Renée talk to as

(Two people walk in)

Zoey: I think she will

Bridgette: arrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Kikki: Bridgette your scared kitty

Bridgette: I am

Zoey: ok I want to say sorry for that

Corina: Zoey can I talk to you a lone please

Zoey: sure birdie

Corina: kitty

Zoey: hey don't call me that only Elliot call me that

Corina: even his strawberry

Zoey: I hate you

Corina: good

Zoey: Corina shut your mouth

Renée: hey Zoey – Janet

Zoey: oh hey Renée

Corina: just "hey Renée" you have to crazy

Zoey: if you wanted to know Corina, Renée is one of my friends, you are an idiot

Corina: oh sorry, now I meet all my idols Zoey and Renée I'm one of your biggest fans in world and got all of album and model book too

Zoey: oh no Corina it more stuff then that poster, sign thing and more thing I can think for

Renée: okay Zoey –Janet me, you and your other friend want to hang out and go shopping with me

Zoey: sure but I can't I have a photo Shot thing to get to

Corina: you do not

Zoey: yes I do

Corina: no you do not

Zoey: Yes I do

Corina: if it mean a date with your boyfriend go

Zoey: yes it means a date with my boyfriend

Renée: wait Zoey Janet you have a boyfriend and what is he name? Zo Jane

Zoey: Ren-lil his name is ……

Elliot: Elliot Grant!!

Zoey: arr!!! Don't scare me like that ellie

Elliot: sorry baby

Renée: Baby?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!!!!

Zoey: laugh it up Renée lily

Corina: Renée lily?

Renée: yes my real name is

Renée -lily Kathleen Roberts

Corina: that a long but Zoey is longer

Renée: yeah it is

Zoey- Janet Lily- Rose Hanson- Blue

Zoey: ok different topic please

Renée: Zoey?

Zoey: yeah

Renée: your boyfriend it so cute and he eyes are so dreamy

Zoey: true seeya Ren-lil oh chase do you have a bracelet with flowers on it

Renée: yes why

Well all the girls have bracelets with flower on it.

Zoey has pink and D.N.A wild mountain cat

Corina has blue and a blue drove

Bridgette has green and dolphin

Kikki has yellow and lion monkey

Renée has purple and grey wolf

Rachael has red and Humboldt Penguin

And people Elliot fight too

Elliot is round circle has black and white necklace and D.N.A blue Russian cat

Dren: nice to see kitty cat

Zoey: in your dream Dren

Zoey: mew pink leader active

Corina: mew blue active

Well Corina has on anklet boots blue mini dress and ribbon around her arms

Bridgette: mew green active

Well Bridgette has on green mini short and dark green single top and a green ribbon around her neck and green ballet flats

Kikki: mew yellow active

Kikki has on yellow ballet flat shoe a yellow ribbon around her anklet and yellow mini shirt with a tank top on

Renée: mew purple second leader active

Renée has on mini – mini purple short and a mini tube top and ribbon in her hair

Elliot: mew white and black active

Black Jean and a white and red tee on with a boy necklace without ribbon hiding in a tree

Zoey shot the monster said "pink strawberry full power"

Out of no way

Someone shot Dren

And it was Elliot said "White Vanilla blast full power"

And hit Dren

Elliot: you're a goner

Dren: no you're

Dren hit Elliot in the stomach

Zoey went around and saw Dren hit Elliot in the stomach and went to the ground

Zoey: Elliot!!! No!!!!

Elliot: Zo I be alright ok

Zoey: No!! You idiot

Elliot: I said it ok

Zoey was crying

Elliot: that the first time I seen you crying seen own parents died.

Zoey: Yes it is

Elliot: Zoey?

Zoey: Yes Ellie

Elliot: I am head over Heel in love with you

Zoey: Oh!!!, Ellie I love you too more that a big and more that a best friend

Elliot moved close to Zoey and blush her lips with his lips and give her a passionate and sweet and exotic kiss what sent shiver down their spine with a pash

The four girls: oh there are in love with each other that is so cute!

Wesley: I told you girls

Corina: yeah, yeah you're right

Wesley: good Corina now let them go!!!

At the café

Zoey was late from the battle with Elliot

Corina was drinking bathwater tea

Bridgette broke a 12 set of plates

Renée was normal for her

Kikki was doing trick on the girls even Wesley and Elliot

Zoey: I have to go I remember I needed to go and see Rachael

At Rachael and Michael house

A box that in the guest room

Rachael: what this it Michael?

Michael: I do not know?

Rachael looks in the box it was a beautiful bracelets with red flower on it

Rachael: hey Zoey

Zoey: hey kiddo

Rachael: look?

Zoey: Oh no

Rachael: oh no what?

Zoey: Rachael you're a mew

Rachael: cool!!

Zoey: we have to go to the café and Elliot will talk to you

Rachael: why do I have to talk to you boyfriend Zoey?

Zoey: because Rachael

At the café

Zoey and Rachael thought the door of the café

Zoey: Elliot!!!

Elliot: coming

Zoey: ok

Elliot: so what is it?

Zoey: my younger cousin Rachael is a mew

Elliot: she has a bracelet what colour Zoey?

Zoey: Red

Elliot: Oh there were five and now their six girls!!!

Zoey: ok!!!

Rachael: Excess me but can you guy tell me what going on Zoey please and why are we at your Boyfriend café for Zoey?

Zoey: we you're a mew DNA with a Humboldt Penguin….

Elliot: The rest is a secret from the world

Rachael: oh!!!

Zoey: ok we got all that out of the way!!

Elliot: yeah

Rachael: so that mean I can't tell my brother or my friend too but I can talk to Zoey about it right if a hate it?

Elliot: you can only talk to Zoey, Wesley, the girls and me about it too

Rachael: cool I can't tell anyone

Zoey: yes you got it

(GOT A PHONE CALL FROM HER MANGER)

Zoey: it looks like I have to sing a song and a interview with Rove

Elliot: when???

Zoey: two week from now

Elliot: ok night or day

Zoey: day

Elliot: ok

Two week later

Rove: We have a special guess today name Zoey Janet

(The crowd screams)

(Zoey walk out the door in jay)

Zoey: Hey!!!

Rove: So Zoey Janet you are a pop star but you are the second pop princess and your Friend Renée Lily is the first pop princess right!!

Zoey: Well Renée and I are friend and it is true

Rove: so you are going to sing today from your new album coming out next week your favorite song is?

Zoey: I have no favorite song in my album!!

Rove: ok, Here a microphone

Zoey: ok let get this started music please

Zoey is singing

Rove: Zoey Janet is singing today is My lover's gone

My Lover's Gone  
His Boots No Longer By My Door  
He Left At Dawn  
and As I Slept I Felt Him Go

Returns No More  
I Will Not Watch the Ocean

My Lover's Gone  
No Earthly Ships Will Ever Bring Him Home Again  
Bring Him Home Again

My Lover's Gone

I Know That Kiss Will Be My Last  
No More His Song  
the Tune upon His Lips Has Passed

My Lover's Gone  
No Earthly Ships Will Ever Bring Him Home Again  
Bring Him Home Again

My Lover's Gone

I Sing Alone  
While I Watch the Ocean  
My Lover's Gone

No Earthly Ships Will Ever Bring Him Home Again  
Bring Him Home Again

My Lover's Gone  
No Earthly Ships Will Ever Bring Him Home Again  
Bring Him Home Again

My Lover's Gone

My Lover's Gone  
No Earthly Ships Will Ever Bring Him Home Again  
Bring Him Home Again

My Lover's Gone

Crowd yells out to Zoey

Zoey: Thank you

Rove: Wow!!! That was great!!!

Zoey: Thank you

Rove: So how long have you been a pop star for?

Zoey: I been a pop star for the seen I was13 year old and I am 17 year old now

Rove: I hear that you got a boyfriend?

Zoey: maybe I do

Rove: tell us the true Zoey it is true you got a boyfriend? We will leave it alone please Zoey?

Zoey: fine I do have a boyfriend!!!

Rove: What he is his name?

Zoey: you said I leave it alone?

Rove: yeah but well all want to know?

Zoey: sorry I am so VANILLA!!!! His name is Elliot- James Grant

Rove: Is Elliot-James called you what ?

Zoey: Strawberry , Kitty cat and Zo- Jane

Rove: Wow!!!

One year later

Zoey and Elliot are still together. And Rove thing

Zoey has gone two year of university. Elliot is supporting her with it

The world in peace once again

Renée lily join the crew 10 months ago and Wesley saw Renée was first look in her eye and fell in love with Renée.

Renée saw Wesley at first look too and fell in love with Wesley

Corina, well just she got in to the ballet school

Bridgette, is studying to become a teacher

2 months later

The girls at still working at the café one year later and the girls saw Wesley and Renee flirting with each other

Corina: Should I butt in or let it go?

Rachael: Let it go Corina.

Corina: Ok I will!

Kikki: Good and last time you did it remember!!!!

Corina: Oh yeah!!!

Bridgette: I think Rachael is right on this!

Wesley and Renée are still flirting one later and each other have not got confident to tells each other that they in love with each other

Kikki she is still be tick on the girls and the boys

Rachael she still loves her family so much she was lucky that her cousin Zoey was a mew.

So here the of the story about Elliot and Zoey making a world a better place to live.

Wesley: Renée can you come here please

Renée: Sure coming!!!!

(Renee is blushing so much it not funny)

Wesley: I wanted to know if you like to become my girlfriend?

Renée: I think about it

Wesley: okay

Renée: you idiot I will go with you

With Elliot and Zoey

Elliot: strawberry?

Zoey: yes

(Elliot got down on one knee)

Zoey think: oh no he going to ask going to ask me to marry him

Elliot: Zoey Janet lily rose Hanson-blue will you marry me?

Zoey: Well, well this is a secret you have told Wesley and the girls about; my answer is yes my big idiot!!!

(Elliot takes the ring out of the box and ring look like a pink rare Crystal and 2 red rare diamonds in the centre of the band and put it on Zoey ring finger)

Elliot: Hey Zoey, big wedding or a small wedding ?

Zoey: I think...medium wedding

Elliot: Weird

------------------------------------------------------------------

at the cafe

Wesley: Elliot , what was the answer ?

Elliot: **We are getting married** !!!!

Zoey: Yeah we are !!!

Corina: let look at the ring on Zoey finger girls

Renee: Yeah let look not touch Corina

(girls laughing out loudeven Zoey)

Wesley: what kind of wedding are you having?

Elliot: a meduim wedding

Wesley : what a Meduim wedding

Elliot: who know?

(Wesley and Elliot are laughing out loud)

Who said that the story have a happy end always help finish a story well it is true write is a hard as thinking, if I knew how hard it was I think it is a easy thing to do.


	2. zoey birthday and the bigs news ever!

Zoey Birthday her 19th party

Zoey: Ellie what are you doing?

Elliot: Nothing Zo

Zoey: okay Ellie

(Wesley and Renée walked in hand and hand)

Wesley: Hey Elliot and Zoey what going on?

Renee: Yeah

Zoey: Ok, it is my birthday and I want a small party ellie

Elliot: Ok only mew and family and Wesley too

Zoey: Ok

Zoey a month later

Wesley: Zoey are you ok?

Zoey: no I think I am sick

Wesley: I know it is rare for you to get sick

Zoey: Yeah it is true

Wesley: I think you need to go to Elliot and tell him your sick so he can help you

Zoey: yah I think it is a good idea

Zoey walks to the lab

Elliot: hey Zo what wrong?

Zoey: I feel ill

Elliot: have you vomited today?

Zoey: Yes

Elliot: dizzy?

Zoey: yes

Elliot: sore back?

Zoey: yes

Elliot: feel tried all the time?

Zoey: yes

Elliot writes something down

Elliot: Zoey go to the medicine shop and get two of those and then come back here ok Zoey.

Zoey walks to the medicine shop

Elliot walks up stair

Elliot: Wesley?

Wesley: yes Elliot.

Elliot: I think Zoey is pregnant

Wesley: oh so you sent Zoey to get two pregnant test

Elliot: Yes

Zoey comes back to do the test

Elliot: so what is it?

Zoey: I think your going to be a daddy!!!!

Elliot in shock because he theory was right

Elliot: I need blood test too Zoey

Zoey: ok

Two days later

Elliot: well Zoey we are going to parents to a baby

Elliot walks over to Zoey and kiss's her

Elliot: Zoey are you happy about it


End file.
